R-Truth
Ronnie Aaron Killings é um wrestler profissional norte-americano atualmente em contrato pela WWE, onde se apresenta na divisão sob o ring name de R-Truth. Ele é o atual WWE United States Champion estando em seu segundo reinado. Killings é duas vezes United States Champion, uma vez Tag Team Champion e duas vezes Hardcore Champion. Killings também trabalhou para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) entre os anos de 2002 a 2007, onde se tornou o primeiro afro-americano a vencer o NWA World Heavyweight Championship que ele conquistou duas vezes. Durante sua passagem na TNA, Killings também conquistou o NWA World Tag Team Championship em duas ocasiões e o TNA World Tag Team Championship uma vez. Começo da vida Killings nasceu em Williamsburg na Carolina do Sul, mas cresceu em Charlotte na Carolina do Norte. Para ganhar dinheiro extra em seus 20 e poucos anos, Killings venderia cocaína nas ruas. Desde tenra idade, Killings tinha desenvolvido um amor pelo hip hop e breakdancing e frequentou a Harding University High School, onde competiu no futebol ao lado do futuro base da MLB, Ray Durham. Killings também competiu em atletismo, e era talentoso em ambos os esportes, recebendo várias bolsas de estudo, mas recusou-as para continuar sua carreira musical. Killings se formou no colegial aos 18 anos, mas ele também continuou a traficar drogas para ajudar financeiramente sua carreira musical e foi preso quatro vezes, passando pouco tempo antes de ser acusado de passar 13 meses encarcerado. Killings falou em uma entrevista com Lilian Garcia que após este incidente ele resolveu terminar com esse estilo de vida. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Circuito Independente (1997-1999) Jackie Crockett, da National Wrestling Alliance, conheceu Killings em uma casa após o lançamento de Killings e tentou convencer Killings a se tornar um wrestler profissional, mas ele estava determinado a se concentrar em sua carreira musical. 9 Killings passou dois anos trabalhando em sua carreira musical e, em seguida, contatou Crockett mais uma vez e manifestou interesse em se tornar um wrestler. 7 Crockett, agora o cinegrafista sênior do World Championship Wrestling , levou Killings a vários eventos da WCW e da Pro Wrestling Federation, apresentando-o a personalidades do wrestling. 8 Killings estreou na Pro Wrestling Federation (PWF) em 1997 como manager , depois passou três anos viajando e treinando com Manny Fernandez . 8 Em 1999, ele estreou em NWA Wildside como K-Krush, onde foi premiado com o recém-criado NWA Wildside Television Championship em 12 de dezembro. World Wrestling Federation (1999-2002) A pedido de Rick Michaels , Killings enviou um videoteipe promocional para a World Wrestling Federation . 8 Ele assinou um contrato de desenvolvimento de dois anos em 1999 e foi designado para o Memphis Championship Wrestling , um território de desenvolvimento do WWF . Em 12 de abril em Robinsonville, Mississippi , ele ganhou uma batalha real para reivindicar o Campeonato do Sul Pesado vago . 8 Ele perdeu o título para um mascarado Jerry Lawler em 24 de maio em Tunica, Mississippi , mas recuperou-o de Joey Abs vários meses depois emMemphis, Tennessee, em 19 de agosto. 8 Seu segundo reinado terminou em 3 de novembro, quando ele perdeu para Steve Bradley em Manila, Arkansas . 7 Killings foi então promovido para o plantel principal e colocado em uma tag team com Road Dogg . 8 Ele estreou em 13 de novembro de 2000 no Raw is War , atacando William Regal durante uma partida contra o Road Dogg. Killings e o Road Dogg começaram a cantar juntos, tocando uma música chamada "Gettin 'Rowdy" quando se aproximaram do ringue. 7 Após o retorno do ex-parceiro de Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, no mesmo mês, Killings estava envolvido em uma quase-reunião do D-Generation X. No Survivor Series , Killings juntou-se aos ex-membros do DX Road Dogg, Billy Gunn e Chyna para enfrentar o The Radicalz.em um jogo da série Survivor . 8 Killings foi eliminado e o Radicalz acabou vencendo a partida. No Armageddon , Killings e o Road Dogg participaram de um jogo de quatro equipes para o Tag Team Championship , que foi ganho por Edge e Christian . 8 Depois que Road Dogg foi suspenso em dezembro e finalmente lançado em 26 de janeiro de 2001, 10 Killings tornou-se um concorrente individual e se tornou um pilar de sucesso em Jakked . Ele participou do 2001 Royal Rumble , mas foi eliminado pelo Big Show . Killings então começou a competir na divisão hardcore. Ele derrotou Raven para o Hardcore Championship em 3 de fevereiro, mas perdeu o título para Crash Holly naquela mesma noite sob as regras 24/7 do título. 11 Ele derrotou Raven pelo título uma segunda vez na noite seguinte, mas mais uma vez ele perdeu o título para Holly no espaço de várias horas. 11 Os assassinatos tornaram-se uma figura de fundo do ângulo " Invasão " durante os meses de verão, muitas vezes vistos em vestiários e assistindo televisão com outras superestrelas durante partidas inter-promocionais. Killings foi libertado da WWF no ano seguinte. 8 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2002-2003) Assassinatos assinados com a Nashville, Tennessee baseados Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promoção em junho de 2002, e apareceu no primeiro TNA semanal vista pay-per- em 19 de junho como K-Krush. Killings imediatamente estabeleceu-se como um calcanhar , assediando os pilotos da NASCAR , Sterling Marlin e Hermie Sadler, até que ele foi atacado por Brian Lawler . Mais tarde, na mesma noite, ele participou da luta Gauntlet for the Gold, mas foi eliminado por Malice . Na semana seguinte, Killings perdeu para Christopher depois que Marlin e Sadler interferiram em sua partida. Em 3 de julho, Killings e Jeff Jarrettderrotou Christopher e Scott Hall depois que Christopher virou no Hall durante a partida, alinhando-se com Killings e Jarrett. Em 10 de julho, Killings derrotou Hermie Sadler em uma partida de squash . A decisão, no entanto, foi anulada depois que Killings continuou a atacar Sadler depois que ele recebeu a partida. Em 17 de julho, no TNA pay-per-view, Killings fez uma promo furiosa, na qual ele insinuou que havia sido impedido como resultado de sua corrida. Ele então afirmou que ele deveria ser chamado de "A Verdade". Killings eventualmente começou a usar seu próprio nome, referindo-se a si mesmo como Ron "The Truth" Killings. Killings derrotou Ken Shamrock no NWA World Heavyweight Championship no NWA-TNA 8 em 7 de agosto, tornando-se assim o primeiro campeão mundial afro-americano de peso-pesado da NWA, e o quarto afro-americano em wrestling profissional história para ganhar um título Mundial dos Pesos-Pesados. 8 Ele defendeu com sucesso o título em partidas com Monty Brown , Jerry Lynn., Low Ki , Curt Hennig e Scott Hall antes de perder em 20 de novembro para Jeff Jarrett, que teve a ajuda de Vince Russo . 8 Como resultado do envolvimento de Russo, Killings se transformou em um rosto . Nos meses seguintes, Killings rivalizou com a Sports Entertainment Xtreme antes de se tornar um salto mais uma vez ao atacar Jarrett em 19 de março. 8 Mais tarde, ele apresentou Nelson Knight como seu guarda-costas . 3 Live Kru (2003-2005) Entre maio e junho, Killings começou a se unir a Konnan e ao ex-aliado da WWE BG James . Em julho, o trio formou uma facção conhecida como 3Live Kru . 8 O Kru lutou pela primeira vez como uma unidade em 13 de agosto de 2003, derrotando Os Discípulos da Nova Igreja ( Sinn , Vampire Warrior e Devon Storm ). 8 O Kru logo foi atrás do NWA World Tag Team Championship . Em 26 de novembro, o Kru venceu Simon Diamond , Johnny Swinger e Glenn Gilbertiem uma partida de seis homens com o vago NWA World Tag Team Championship na linha. 8 O NWA World Tag Team Championship foi realizado por todos os três membros do Kru como parte da Regra Freebird até 28 de janeiro de 2004, quando foram derrotados pela Redshirt Security ( Kevin Northcutt e Legend ). Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de recuperar o título da marca, o Kru começou a apoiar a tentativa de Killings de se tornar o Campeão Mundial de Pesos-Pesados da NWA. Em 9 de junho, Jeff Jarrett , campeão mundial dos pesos-pesados da NWA, participou de um "3Live Kru Challenge", onde ele enfrentou Konnan, James e Killings em três partidas subseqüentes. Jarrett derrotou Konnan em uma luta e James em um " trailer de lixo " ( jogo hardcore ), mas perdeu para Killings em um " Ghetto Justice match". Em 19 de maio, Killings enfrentou o NWA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles, Raven e Chris Harrisem uma partida de título de quatro vias. Ele venceu a luta, tornando-se duas vezes campeão mundial dos pesos-pesados da NWA, depois que Jarrett tocou em Styles com uma guitarra . Seu reinado durou até o dia 2 de junho, quando Jarrett o derrotou em uma partida do Rei da Montanha, que também incluiu Harris, Styles e Raven. O Kru passou a rivalizar com os mercenários de Jarrett , o Guarda de Elite ( Chad Collyer , Hotstuff Hernandez e Onyx ). Em 14 de julho, os 3 Live Kru, Dusty Rhodes e Larry Zbyszko derrotaram Jarrett, Ken Shamrock e o Elite Guard em uma partida de dez homens. O Kru começou a brigar com a equipe do Canadá em agosto. NoVictory Road em 7 de novembro, Konnan e James derrotaram os membros do Team Canada, Bobby Roode e Eric Young, no NWA World Tag Team Championship. Depois de Konnan sofreu uma lesão, assassinatos e James perdeu o título para a equipe Canadá em Turning Point em dezembro de 5. 8 Durante todo início de 2005, o Kru rivalizou com Michael Shane e Kazarian , Team Canada, e Os Naturals . A dissensão surgiu depois que o ex-parceiro de James Tag da WWE, Billy Gunn, se juntou à TNA como "The New Age Outlaw" e começou a tentar convencer James a reformar sua antiga equipe, os New Age Outlaws . Killings e Konnan rivalizaram com The Outlaw e Monty Brown , com as lealdades de James divididas. Brown e The Outlaw, que agora se rebatizaram de "Kip James" como um estratagema psicológico, derrotaram Killings e Konnan no No Surrender em 17 de julho, com James se recusando a ajudar qualquer time. Killings e Konnan tornaram-se cada vez mais frustrados, em um ponto referindo-se a si mesmos como o "2Live Kru", embora Killings tentasse repetidamente agir como um mediador entre James e Konnan.Sacrifício , com James nomeado árbitro convidado especial pelo Diretor de Autoridade , Larry Zbyszko. James reafirmou sua lealdade ao Kru ao atacar Kip, permitindo que Konnan o prenda e vença a partida. O 3Live Kru venceu uma partida de seis homens contra The Diamonds in the Rough no Unbreakable em 11 de setembro. After Impact! estreou na Spike TV em 1 de outubro, Kip James entrou em cena mais uma vez, mas parecia estar ajudando 3LK desta vez. Ele arbitrou um Hockey Stick Fight no Genesis em 13 de novembro, que 3LK ganhou. Kip James mais tarde se juntou ao estábulo, que ficou conhecido como "4Live Kru". No dia 11 de dezembro noTurning Point , o 4Live Kru enfrentou o Team Canada em um match de oito homens. No decorrer da partida, Konnan acertou Kip e BG James com tiros na cadeira, permitindo que Bobby Roode marcasse Kip. Ele então tentou comemorar com Killings, que parecia chocado com as ações de Konnan. Matanças mais tarde disseram a Konnan que ele havia terminado com o Kru. Equipes de Tag Team Após o rompimento do 3Live Kru , Killings começou a competir como um lutador de singles mais uma vez. Ele se alinhou brevemente com Sting em março, juntando-se a Sting, AJ Styles e Rhino como "Sting's Warriors". No Lockdown em 23 de abril, os guerreiros de Sting derrotaram o exército de Jarrett em uma partida letal de bloqueio . No episódio de 25 de maio do Impact! , Killings derrotou Monty Brown para se qualificar para uma partida do King of the Mountain para o NWA World Heavyweight Championship no Slammiversaryem 18 de junho. No Slammiversary, no entanto, Killings não conseguiu vencer o campeonato. Killings então se juntou a Lance Hoyt nos meses seguintes, até mesmo participando, mas perdendo, em um Battle Royal no No Surrender . Em 19 de novembro no Genesis , Killings e seu parceiro de equipe Lance Hoyt derrotaram Austin Starr e Alex Shelley com Kevin Nash no ringue. Ele então tirou tempo da lista ativa devido a lesão. Killings retornou à ação no Slammiversary , em parceria com James Storm em um esforço perdedor contra Frank Wycheck e Jerry Lynn . 12 Em 19 de junho, Killings tentou renunciar da TNA, pretendendo trabalhar para o AAA mexicano . 13 Em meio a mais dissensão nos bastidores, no entanto, a TNA se recusou a liberar Killings. Ele retornou à TNA em 12 de agosto no Hard Justice , confrontando o jogador de futebol Adam Jones . 14 Em No Surrender , Adam "Pacman" Jones e Ron Killings derrotaram Sting e Kurt Angle para ganhar o TNA World Tag Team Championship . 8 Em 14 de outubro, AJ Styles e Tomko derrotaram a ele e ao substituto de Jones, Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed., para o World Tag Team Championship. Em dezembro, ele fez um acordo para sua liberação da empresa. Retorno a WWE Primeiras Feuds e título Em 2008, Assassínios re-assinado com a World Wrestling Entertainment , anteriormente a World Wrestling Federation (WWF), e re-estreou no SmackDown marca sob o nome anel R-Truth em 29 de agosto, como um rosto , derrotando Kenny Dykstra . 15 16 WWE ignorou completamente seu passado com a companhia e seu reinado no Hardcore Championship 6 até janeiro de 2009, quando o WWE.com reconheceu brevemente sua aparição no Royal Rumble de 2001. 17 18 O personagem K-Kwik foi reconhecido novamente no SummerSlam em 2010 , quando o comentarista Matt Strikerfez uma referência passageira ao seu passado. Na Cyber Sunday , ele, juntamente com Festus e Montel Vontavious Porter , foi uma opção de votação para desafiar o campeão dos Estados Unidos, Shelton Benjamin, pelo título. Ele recebeu 59% dos votos para ganhar a partida, mas perdeu. Em 8 de dezembro, ele ganhou o Prêmio Slammy de Melhor Performance Musical . 19 No episódio de 10 de julho de 2009 do SmackDown, R-Truth estreou um novo personagem brincalhão conhecido como Pretty Ricky, em uma camiseta sem mangas e um conjunto de dentes falsos tentando entrar na Arena Rabobank . O personagem foi logo desfeitoe R-Truth começou uma briga com o debut Drew McIntyre no episódio de 28 de agosto do SmackDown . 20 Esta rixa criou uma partida no Hell in a Cell , que ele perdeu. 21 No episódio de 23 de outubro do SmackDown , R-Truth, Finlay , Matt Hardy e The Hart Dynasty derrotaram JTG , Eric Escobar , Dolph Ziggler e Drew McIntyre em uma partida de desvantagem de cinco contra quatro para se qualificarem como representantes da equipe. SmackDown at Bragging Rights . No evento, o Team SmackDown derrotou o Team Raw. 22No episódio de 5 de fevereiro de 2010 do SmackDown , depois de derrotar Mike Knox , R-Truth se classificou para uma Elimination Chamber para o World Heavyweight Championship na Elimination Chamber , que foi eliminado por CM Punk . 23 Na WrestleMania XXVI , R-Truth juntou-se a John Morrison para enfrentar ShoMiz ( Big Show e The Miz ) para o Unified WWE Tag Team Championship num esforço perdedor. Em 26 de abril, R-Truth foi elaborado para o Raw como parte do projeto de 2010 da WWE . Ele começou uma briga com Ted DiBiase depois que DiBiase lhe ofereceu um emprego como assistente pessoal, que Truth recusou com um tapa. Duas semanas depois, durante uma partida com William Regal , Truth foi atacado por Carlito e Primo , que foram pagos por DiBiase após o assalto. Verdade passou a lutar e derrotar DiBiase em Over the Limit em 23 de maio 24 Na noite seguinte no Raw, Truth derrotou The Miz para ganhar a vaga United States Championship , dando-lhe o seu primeiro campeonato de singles desde que voltou ao WWE. 25 No episódio de 14 de junho deRaw , Truth perdeu o Campeonato dos Estados Unidos para o The Miz em um jogo fatal de quatro jogadores, incluindo John Morrison e Zack Ryder . 26 Ele invocou sua cláusula de revanche no Fatal 4-Way , mas não teve sucesso. 27 No SummerSlam , R-Truth fez parte do Team WWE, derrotando The Nexus . 28 Em 11 de outubro no Raw , ele derrotou Ted DiBiase para se classificar para o Team Raw na Bragging Rights para enfrentar o Team SmackDown. 29 Team Raw perdeu o jogo pela segunda vez consecutiva. 30 31 Em dezembro, R-Truth orientou Johnny Curtisna quarta temporada do NXT . Em 1 de março de 2011, Curtis venceu a quarta temporada do NXT . 32 Como vencedores, Truth e Curtis ganharam o direito de lutar pelo Tag Team Championship . Little Jimmy (2011-2012) No Raw de 11 de abril , Truth se tornou o candidato número um do WWE Championship, juntamente com John Cena através de dupla desqualificação, depois que The Miz e Alex Riley atacaram os dois durante uma partida difícil. 33 A verdade derrotou anteriormente Dolph Ziggler e John Morrison antes de enfrentar Cena no final do desafio. Raw General Manager afirmou que, devido à interferência de Miz e Riley, R-Truth e Cena competiriam pelo WWE Championship no Extreme Rules em uma partida de gaiola de aço. 33 No episódio de 18 de abril de RawJohn Morrison questionou Truth sobre sua capacidade de competir em uma partida como essa e desafiou Truth para uma partida pelo seu lugar. Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Morrison venceu a partida, Truth atacou brutalmente Morrison, transformando o calcanhar no processo. 34 34 Na semana seguinte no Raw , R-Truth fez uma promo, afirmando que a popularidade não lhe dava nenhum título, e também anunciou que ele estava entretido com os fãs. 35 Em Extreme Rules em 1 de maio, Truth impediu Morrison de escapar da gaiola durante o evento principal do WWE Championship, o que acabou lhe custando o título. No episódio de 9 de maio de RawTruth revelou que seu ataque a Morrison o levou a ser hospitalizado antes de atacar Rey Mysterio no final do show. 36 No Raw de 16 de maio , Truth acusou Mysterio de ser um "ladrão" e roubar sua chance no WWE Championship. A verdade então atacou um enfraquecido Mysterio, que acabara de terminar uma partida com Alberto Del Rio . 37 A verdade enfrentou Mysterio no Over the Limit , onde ele foi vitorioso. 38 Após episódios subseqüentes de discursar e delirar sobre a popularidade de John Cena, ele assediado um jovem fã e seu pai no episódio de 30 de maio de Raw, jogando uma xícara de refrigerante no rosto do pai depois de uma contagem vencer o Cena. 39 Depois que o Raw saiu do ar, o Gerente Geral do Raw anunciou uma partida do WWE Championship entre os dois, sob a condição de que R-Truth pedisse desculpas por seu comportamento na semana seguinte. 40 No episódio de Raw de 6 de junho , Truth interrompeu Steve Austin e Vince McMahon , ambos de "Stone Cold", e foi até o ringue, cantando uma música sobre "Little Jimmy" (referindo-se às crianças presentes) e vestindo um uniforme de soldado confederado. No entanto, ele permaneceu fiel à sua palavra e "pediu desculpas" por suas ações na semana anterior. 41 Como resultado, ele enfrentou John Cena emCapitol Punishment para o WWE Championship, mas não teve sucesso em ganhar o título. No Raw de 22 de agosto , R-Truth e The Miz atacaram Santino Marella antes de sua partida e então cortaram um promo contra Triple H por não usá-los corretamente. No episódio de 29 de agosto de Raw , Truth interferiu na partida de The Miz e os dois atacaram CM Punk . No episódio de 5 de setembro de Raw , Truth e Miz desafiaram Air Boom ( Evan Bourne e Kofi Kingston ) para uma luta pelo Tag Team Championship no Night of Champions , mas foram desclassificados depois que Miz agrediu um árbitro durante a partida. 43R-Truth e Miz foram posteriormente demitidos por Triple H na noite seguinte no Raw . 44 No Hell in a Cell , R-Truth e Miz interromperam o evento principal e atacaram Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, John Cena e árbitros após o término da disputa do WWE Championship. Depois disso, toda a lista da WWE saiu para encontrar uma entrada na cela antes que os oficiais conseguissem abrir a porta e prendê-los. 45 No Raw de 10 de outubro , R-Truth e The Miz foram reintegrados por John Laurinaitis . No Vengeance , Awesome Truth derrotou CM Punk e Triple H em uma partida de tag team, devido à interferência de Kevin Nash . 46Mais tarde, na mesma noite, eles atacaram John Cena durante sua partida do WWE Championship com Alberto Del Rio. 47 Em 20 de novembro no Survivor Series , Awesome Truth foi derrotado por Cena e The Rock . 48 Na noite seguinte em Raw , Cena instigou uma discussão entre R-Truth e Miz, que levou à dissolução da equipe quando Miz atacou R-Truth com um Skull Crushing Finale no palco. 49 50 Após o evento, a WWE anunciou que eles suspenderam Killings por 30 dias por sua primeira violação da Política de Bem-Estar. No episódio de 26 de dezembro de Raw , R-Truth voltou a atacar Miz depois que o último perdeu para John Cena via countout, virando a cara no processo. Isto foi seguido por ataques de frente e verso sobre os dois ao longo de janeiro. 52 R-Truth entrou no Royal Rumble Match na entrada # 3, mas foi eliminado pelo The Miz. 53 R-Truth lutou pelo WWE Championship contra CM Punk, Chris Jericho , Dolph Ziggler , Kofi Kingston e The Miz na Elimination Chamber . 54 Ele foi eliminado pelo atual campeão CM Punk. 55 Alianças e Feuds (2012-2016) R-Truth começou então a competir pelo WWE Tag Team Championship com Kofi Kingston e competindo contra Primo e Epico e Dolph Ziggler e Jack Swagger , ambos vencendo e perdendo respectivamente. 56 57 No Raw de 27 de fevereiro , R-Truth e Kingston não conseguiram capturar o WWE Tag Team Championship de Primo e Epico em um Triple Threat Tag Team Match, também envolvendo Ziggler e Swagger. 58 Na WrestleMania XXVIII , R-Truth e Kingston foram membros do Team Teddy para enfrentar o Team Johnny em uma partida de 12 equipespara determinar o gerente geral de ambas as marcas, que acabou sendo ganho pelo time Johnny. 59 No Raw de 30 de abril , R-Truth e Kofi Kingston derrotaram Primo e Epico para ganhar o WWE Tag Team Championship. 60 No Over the Limit , R-Truth e Kingston defenderam o título contra Dolph Ziggler e Jack Swagger e depois novamente em uma revanche no Raw de 28 de maio . 61 62 No pré-show de Money in the Bank , R-Truth e Kingston derrotaram Hunico e Camacho em uma partida sem título. 63 Na noite seguinte em RawEles defenderam com sucesso o Tag Team Championship contra The Prime Time Players ( Darren Young e Titus O'Neil ), 64 e novamente no SummerSlam . 65 No Night of Champions , R-Truth e Kingston perderam o Tag Team Championship para o time de Kane e Daniel Bryan 66 e não conseguiram recuperar os títulos dos novos campeões na noite seguinte no Raw . 67 Foi anunciado após o episódio de Raw de 8 de outubro que R-Truth e Kingston decidiram se separar como tag team. R-Truth começou a rivalizar com o Campeão dos Estados Unidos Antonio Cesaro no Raw de 29 de outubro , depois de salvar o ex-parceiro Kofi Kingston de um ataque pós-jogo de Cesaro. 69 Na semana seguinte, R-Truth se uniu a Rey Mysterio e Sin Cara para derrotar Cesaro e The Prime Time Players, com R-Truth garantindo Cesaro para a vitória. 70 R-Truth enfrentou Cesaro para o Campeonato dos Estados Unidos em 18 de novembro no Survivor Series , mas não teve sucesso em ganhar o título. 71 No episódio seguinte do SmackDown , R-Truth derrotou Cesaro em uma luta sem título. 72 No episódio de 3 de dezembro deRaw , R-Truth foi novamente mal sucedido em capturar o Campeonato dos Estados Unidos de Cesaro no jogo fatal de quatro vias, também envolvendo Kofi Kingston e Wade Barrett . 73 Em 16 de dezembro no TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs , R-Truth falhou novamente para capturar o Campeonato dos Estados Unidos de Cesaro. 74 Após uma lesão que sofreu no TLC, Truth retornou em 18 de fevereiro de 2013 no episódio Raw , salvando Kofi Kingston de Damien Sandow . 75 No campo de batalha , R-Truth desafiou sem sucesso Curtis Axel para o Intercontinental Championship . No Raw de 18 de novembro , R-Truth se juntou a Xavier Woods , com quem ele havia se juntado anteriormente na TNA, para derrotar 3MB (Drew McIntyre e Jinder Mahal ), que foram para aquela noite chamada The Rhinestone Cowboys. No episódio de 29 de novembro do SmackDown , R-Truth e Woods começaram uma briga com Brodus Clay, depois que Clay se ofendeu com Woods usando sua música de entrada e The Funkadactyls como seus gerentes no início da semana no Raw . 76 No episódio de 2 de dezembro de Raw , R-Truth e Woods derrotaram Tons of Funk (Clay e Tensai ) em uma revanche depois que Woods derrotou Clay.77 No TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs , R-Truth derrotou Clay após Clay se distrair com Tensai saindo depois de ter o suficiente do comportamento de Clay. No Extreme Rules, em 4 de maio de 2014, R-Truth e Woods foram derrotados por Alexander Rusev em uma partida de handicap de 2 contra 1. Depois dessa derrota, a equipe de R-Truth e Woods se desfez discretamente. No Royal Rumble em 25 de janeiro de 2015, R-Truth entrou no jogo Royal Rumble no número 2, mas foi eliminado por Bubba Ray Dudley . Na Fastlane , depois que Dean Ambrose perdeu por desqualificação contra Bad News Barrett para o Intercontinental Championship, Ambrose roubou o título de Barrett. 78 Isso levou vários lutadores a ganharem o título de Barrett nas próximas semanas, incluindo R-Truth, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan , Luke Harper e Stardust . Durante esse período, foi anunciado no WWE.com que Barrett defenderia o título em uma partida de escadote múltiplo emWrestleMania 31 , com cada lutador que roubou o título de Barrett sendo anunciado no jogo durante as próximas semanas. 79 80 81 No evento, R-Truth não teve sucesso em ganhar o campeonato. 82 Em 27 de abril no Raw , R-Truth participou do torneio King of the Ring 2015 , derrotando Stardust no primeiro round. Na noite seguinte na Rede WWE , R-Truth perdeu para Bad News Barrett nas semifinais. 83 R-Truth derrotou Stardust no Payback pré-show. R-Truth participou da Câmara de Eliminaçãopartida para o Intercontinental Championship vago, mas foi eliminado por Ryback , que mais tarde venceu a partida. Durante a partida, R-Truth eliminou King Barrett, iniciando uma disputa entre os dois. Nas semanas seguintes, R-Truth zombou de Barrett, usando sua coroa real e capa, referindo-se a si mesmo como "King What's Up". No pré-show do Money in the Bank , R-Truth derrotou Barrett. No pré-show do Battleground , R-Truth enfrentou Barrett em uma luta "Battle for the Crown", onde se Barrett perdesse, R-Truth receberia a coroa de Barrett, R-Truth não venceria a partida, o que encerrou sua rivalidade. No episódio de 7 de janeiro de 2016 do SmackDown , R-Truth anunciou que entraria no jogo Royal Rumble . R-Truth foi eliminado da partida depois de trazer uma escada para o ringue e escalá-lo, incorretamente acreditando que o jogo seria o jogo de escadarias Money in the Bank (isso fazia parte de uma tendência de personagem em que ele tinha pelo menos um PPV atrás de tudo .) Ao perceber seu erro, a verdade foi eliminada por Kane . Golden Truth (2016-2017) Nas semanas seguintes em Raw e SmackDown , Goldust se aproximou da R-Truth e propôs formar uma equipe de tag sem sucesso. 84 85 No pay-per-view Fastlane , Goldust desceu para ajudar R-Truth no ringue de sua partida contra Curtis Axel , inadvertidamente, distraindo R-Truth antes de Axel o ter jogado para a vitória. 86 Depois de várias tentativas de Goldust, terminando com R-Truth negando seu pedido, R-Truth começou a se desculpar e tentar formar uma tag team com Goldust, com Goldust negando R-Truth. 87 88 89 Na WrestleMania 32 , R-Truth entrouAndré o Gigante Memorial Battle Royal, mas foi eliminado por Adam Rose e Heath Slater . Para o torneio de título da equipe número 1 de um contendor, no episódio de 13 de abril do SmackDown , ele foi escalado para se juntar a Goldust na partida, mas foi substituído por Fandango devido a uma recusa em contratar R-Truth de Goldust. Uma semana depois, R-Truth se alinhou com Tyler Breeze devido à aliança de Goldust com Fandango. No episódio de 2 de maio do Raw , Breeze derrotou Goldust após a interferência de R-Truth. 90 Uma semana depois, no Raw , R-Truth derrotou Fandango, com Breeze no canto de R-Truth. 91Em 12 de maio, o episódio de SmackDown R-Truth e Breeze enfrentou Goldust e Fandango. Durante a partida, R-Truth e Goldust se recusaram a lutar entre si. Como resultado, Breeze e Fandango atacaram Goldust enquanto Fandango permitia que Breeze colocasse Goldust na vitória. R-Truth tentou resgatar Goldust do ataque, apenas para ser espancado pelos dois junto com ele. 92 Na semana seguinte em Raw , R-Truth e Goldust estreou como The Golden Truth contra Breezango (Tyler Breeze e Fandango) em um esforço perdedor após Truth involuntariamente chutar Goldust. 93 Depois, Golden Truth começou uma série de derrotas, perdendo para Breezango e The Dudley Boyz . 94 95A Golden Truth conquistou sua primeira vitória após derrotar Breezango no evento Money in the Bank em 19 de junho. 96 Em 19 de julho, como parte do rascunho da WWE de 2016 , R-Truth, juntamente com Goldust, foi recrutado para a marca Raw. 97 Em novembro, The Golden Truth foram anunciados como membros do time Raw, mas depois perderam suas posições uma semana depois, quando foi revelado que o R-Truth vendeu suas vagas para o The Shining Stars por ingressos para Porto Rico. No Raw de 7 de novembro , The Shining Stars derrotou The Golden Truth para se juntar ao Team Raw. Em 2 de abril de 2017, R-Truth e Goldust competiram no André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, mas não conseguiram vencer. 99 No Raw de 15 de maio de 2017 , durante uma promo, Goldust ligou R-Truth, terminando The Golden Truth. 100 No episódio de 26 de junho de Raw , R-Truth e Goldust tiveram uma briga antes mesmo de sua partida começar. 101 R-Truth foi derrotado por Goldust em uma partida de simples no Raw de 10 de julho . 102 Em 28 de agosto no episódio de Raw , R-Truth competiu no Battle Royal do número 1 do Intercontinental Championship, que foi vencida por Jeff Hardy . 103Em outubro, relatórios sugeriram que R-Truth sofreu uma lesão no braço durante uma partida contra o Elias em um evento ao vivo . A verdade teria sido submetida a cirurgia em 26 de outubro. 104 R-Truth fez seu retorno na WrestleMania 34 como participante do André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal antes de ser eliminado por Goldust. Aliança com Carmella e United States Champion (2018-atualmente) Em 17 de abril de 2018, a R-Truth foi transferida para a marca SmackDown como parte do Superstar Shake-up . 105 Durante seus primeiros meses na marca, Truth estava envolvido em segmentos de backstage cômicos com Tye Dillinger , muitas vezes sobre Truth mal entendido coisas. Durante o verão, Truth começou a se envolver em ângulos com a então campeã feminina do SmackDown, Carmella , alegando que ele teria uma chance contra o campeão Shinsuke Nakamura por ter colocado Carmella (já que Becky Lynch e Charlotte Flair tiveram uma chance contra o título de Carmella). derrotá-la em partidas sem título); 106 107 A verdade acabou por ser concedida uma partida contra Nakamura, mas perdeu. No episódio de 4 de setembro do SmackDown Live , Carmella finalmente concordou em administrar R-Truth em sua partida contra o Miz para evitar sua esposa Maryse.interferência. Truth acabou ganhando a partida graças a uma distração dos inimigos de Miz e Maryse Daniel Bryan e Brie Bella , que também foi seu primeiro single televisionado desde maio de 2016. 108 Pouco depois, Carmella começou a gerenciar Truth e os dois também foram anunciados como tag parceiros da equipe para a próxima temporada do Mixed Match Challenge . 109 110 111 112 Apesar de perder três jogos antes de derrotar Rusev e Lana para se classificar para os playoffs, Truth e Carmella derrotaram Jeff Hardy e Charlotte Flair nas quartas-de-final 113e The Miz e Asuka nas semifinais. 114 Na final do Mixed Match Challenge, que aconteceu em 16 de dezembro no TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs , Truth e Carmella derrotaram Jinder Mahal e Alicia Fox , ganhando ambos os 30 lugares para suas respectivas partidas no Royal Rumble . o Royal Rumble . 115 No episódio de 8 de janeiro de 2019 do SmackDown Live , Truth enfrentou o campeão da WWE Daniel Bryan em uma partida sem título em um esforço perdedor. 116 No Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Truth foi atacado por Nia Jaxdurante a sua entrada, que posteriormente tomou seu lugar no Royal Rumble dos homens. Dois dias depois, no SmackDown Live , Truth recebeu uma partida do United States Championship como compensação por ter sido atacado no Royal Rumble, e posteriormente derrotou Shinsuke Nakamura para conquistar seu segundo Campeonato dos Estados Unidos, em sua primeira vitória desde abril de 2012. Imediatamente após a partida Truth foi confrontado por Rusev , que o empurrou para colocar seu título na linha contra ele, mas Truth reteve com sucesso o título. Após a partida, Truth foi atacado por Nakamura e Rusev. 118 Vida pessoal se casou com Pamela Killings em 7 de abril de 2011. Eles tiveram uma filha que nasceu em 15 de novembro de 2014. Truth também tem outros quatro filhos de relacionamentos anteriores. Títulos e Conquistas *'CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 vez) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team do Ano (2012) com Kofi Kingston **Ranqueado #18 de 500 top wrestlers individuais na PWI 500 em 2004 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **WWE United States Championship (2 vezes - atual) **WWF Hardcore Championship (2 vezes) **Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) – **Mixed Match Challenge (Segunda Temporada) – com Carmella **Slammy Award (2 vezes) ***Melhor Performance Musical (2008) ***Momento LOL do Ano (2015) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Pior combate trabalhado do Ano (2006) - Reverse Battle Royal no Impact! Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Nascidos na Carolina do Sul Categoria:Nascidos em 1972 Categoria:Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da TNA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AAA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWC Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da FCW Categoria:Rappers Categoria:Músicos